The application claims priority of DE 197 17 418.3 filed Apr. 25, 1999, now German Patent DE 197 17 418, patented Oct. 22, 1998; the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a multi-track tilting-body vehicle, the body of which, when travelling on curves, can be tilted in an active manner to the inside of the curve by an actuator operated by an automatic control system, in particular a three-wheel vehicle having two front wheels--preferably following the body tilt--and a rear wheel following the body tilt.
Such vehicles are known in principle. For example, railway carriages whose body, when travelling on curves, tilts towards the inside of the curve in order to compensate for the centrifugal forces acting on the passengers are already in regular use. In this way, passenger comfort can be substantially increased. Reference may be made in this connection to EP 0 528 783 A1.
In vehicles having a small gauge track compared with the vehicle size, the tilting of the body on curves as well as a wheel slanting position, controlled in accordance with the body tilt, also serve to ensure the requisite side-tilt stability of the vehicle at higher speeds on curves. Such vehicles are described, for example, in non-published DE 196 08 578 A1.